Serpentes (5ERPEN7E5)
Serpentes (code name 5ERPEN7E5) is an experiment created with a goal to design the perfect assassin that could utilize python-esque techniques to effectively dispatch enemies. Serpentes is a female SkyWing with python DNA which gave her her name, Serpent''es. Appearance ''Appearance Notes: Black topscales with lighter underscales, python patterning on topscales. Large orange wings with wave-like pattern on them (possible genetic flaw). Orange eyes. Very small scales scattered across body can flare orange when she's angry/hungry. Serpentes is a long bodied, rather bulky dragon. Unlike typical SkyWings her body is on the more thicker and muscular side rather than the wiry and lean side. Her topscales are black with lighter underscales and have a python patterning on them, which is a telltale sign that she is indeed part python. It is unspecified which species or morph of python, but perhaps an expert could tell by the patterning. She has very large orange wings (typical of SkyWings) with wave-like patterns on them that could blot out the sun. It is unknown why she has these patterns on her wings, but scientists suspect it was a flaw in her genetic code. Her eyes are flame orange and seem to glow with their own ethereal light. There are very small scales scattered across her body that flare orange when she is angry or hungry. This is suspected to be implemented so that fellow experiments and scientists alike can know when to stay very far away and out of striking range of Serpentes when they glow. She has hardened scales so her scales are a little more pronounced and prominent, and she also has a Jacobson's organ (but it is not visible to the naked eye). Finally she has a very stretchable jaw (a signature trait of all snakes) that is meant to open up to swallow prey whole (yes, she does swallow her food whole) and if you are foolish enough to peer inside her jaw you can see four rows of sharp, backwards-curving teeth on her upper jaw and two rows of sharp, backwards-curving teeth on her lower jaw. Behaviour Behavior Notes: The subject in question's personality and behavior changes with her mood - if she is angry, hungry, or both at the same time, approach with caution or don't at all. If she is happy and well fed, she is very approachable and friendly. When she's not hungry, or she's not in food mode Mental Stability - 7 Savagery - 1 Friendliness - 9 Serpentes is friendly and approachable, unlike the cold, unfriendly assassin her creators meant for her to be. She enjoys talking to dragons that share her interests, and socializing in general. She can be stubborn about some things and firmly vouches for her beliefs. She is fairly optimistic and rarely despairs. However, one thing that puts off other dragons is the fact that she's very, very casual talking about violence, and is indeed quite sadistic, not hesitating to inflict injuries on dragons who annoy her (fortunately she isn't easily annoyed). This is the only time that she truly sounds like an assassin, what she was meant to be. When she's hungry, or she's in food mode Mental Stability - 1 or in extreme cases, 0 Savagery - 10 Friendliness - 0 This is when a switch in her is flipped and she becomes quite literally savage. She attacks anyone in her sight that she detects with her Jacobson's organ with vigor, striking in a blink of an eye and then wrapping them in a tight 'hug' (constricting the victim). Some have perished trying to approach her and trying to reason with her. She will devour anything in her path and has lost all friendliness. She will rarely speak and instead will hiss or roar to convey her message. This ravaging, savage personality is shown whenever she's hungry or if someone tries to approach her seconds ''after her meal. The only way to flip the switch back to her normal personality is to either leave her alone or feed her. Abilities ''Ability Notes: While the subject's abilities are not glaringly obvious like other experiments', they are certainly not lacking. With a total of seven abilities in her arsenal, Serpentes is a capable and skilled ambush hunter and her prey stands almost no chance against her, unless they find a way to breach her defenses... * 'Six rows of teeth: '''This allows Serpentes to bite prey and inflict severe blood loss (if they manage to escape). * '''Sharp, backwards-curving teeth: '''This allows Serpentes to inflict more damage and prevent prey from escaping. * '''Thick, almost prehensile tail: '''Enables Serpentes to wrap her tail around a strong tree branch and hang from it, but does not act as a tool or help her swing from branch to branch like a prehensile tail. * '''Longer, stronger body: '''Enables Serpentes to wrap her body around her prey and give them a crushing hug that actually is constricting them. * '(Occasionally) Poisonous bite: '''Serpentes can sometimes cause infection in the prey that she bites as python teeth sometimes have harmful bacteria coating them. * '''Hardened scales: '''This protects Serpentes from blows dealt by ''claws and teeth only ''that would usually cause mortal injuries to normal dragons. * '''Jacobson's organ: '''Serpentes can flick out her tongue (which is forked) and draw it back in to let her Jacobson's organ detect the scents and its location/source. However her sensing ability is enhanced so that she does not need to regularly flick her tongue like what snakes do. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:WIP Category:LGBT+